


Luces, sombras y azúcar

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Mycroft ha conseguido dejar el azúcar. Ahora le toca a Lestrade. ¿Podrá hacerlo?Mystrade Monday Prompt #16: “Please stay with me.” - "Por favor, quédate conmigo".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Luces, sombras y azúcar

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.

Un año. Exactamente un año le había costado a Mycroft Holmes alejar el azúcar de su dieta. El mismo tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Greg _Apuesto_ Lestrade. Fue la mejor parte de participar en los asuntos de su hermano. Una llamada para controlar sus salidas llevó a una cena. Un postre. Una cama. No necesariamente en ese orden.

Mycroft se miraba al espejo cada mañana, sintiéndose extraño ante él. Su talla había mermado, su porte, erguido, indicaba que estaba en su peso médico. Sin embargo, no se sentía así. Algo no iba bien en él. Así que investigó, porque internet no se consideraba trabajo de campo. Torció el gesto cuando vio el resultado.

Azúcar para desayunar, aceite para merendar; fue el resumen en su cabeza. Buscó la composición de cada alimento que consumía. Uno a uno. Desconsolado, se hundía en el sillón de su dependencia. El teléfono sonó: Gregory Lestrade. Supuso que su hermano estaría en algún lío o, con suerte, en un caso. Mycroft Holmes se equivocó.

…

365 días después de esa cena, Greg hacía la mudanza a casa del mayor de los Holmes. Una maleta y algunas bolsas. Una vida sin lujos comparada con las extravagantes columnas que le dieron la bienvenida. Tragó antes de entrar. Era la primera vez que pisaba esa casa. Su apartamento había sido suficiente hasta entonces. Cama, cocina, sofá, televisión y baño. Lo echó de menos cuando se coló en la alacena. Dos veces. Mycroft solo estableció una norma: nada de azúcar en casa. Greg aceptó. _Tal vez pueda aprovechar y dejarlo_ , pensó.

Una semana. Fue el tiempo que el DI tardó en comerse una caja de rosquillas. Completa. 13 días fueron los necesarios para que se descuidara y olvidara migas bajo la mesa. 21 para que Mycroft dejara de mirar para otro lado.

—De verdad que lo he intentado.

—No lo parece.

—Tú tardaste todo un año —Mycroft apretó los labios—. Hay demasiada presión, todos esos anuncios.

—De acuerdo —sentenció— vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

…

Dos meses. Greg contaba cada día como si fuera el último. Redondeaba el calendario para que Mycroft pudiera verlo a varios metros. La misma mirada controladora. Día tras día. A los dos meses y 1 semana, Lestrade recayó con un bollo de chocolate. En su despacho. Solo. Podía haber guardado el secreto por siempre.

—Lo intentaremos de nuevo, Greg.

El DI se sacudió la culpa y desplazó todo aquello que pareciera azúcar a 3 días por semana. Luego a 2. Noches en vela frente al frigorífico le costaron dejarlo en 1. Se sentía preparado para el siguiente paso: leer las etiquetas.

—¿Cuándo te he pedido yo lo imposible?

—Todo tiene azúcar, Mycroft. O sal. O aceite refinado en cantidades industriales —suspiró—. Casi todo.

—Solo te pedí que dejaras el azúcar.

—Has estado en mi trabajo. Las máquinas, los compañeros. Es demasiada presión. No sé si podré.

—Lo…

—Intentaremos de nuevo, ya sé.

…

999 veces más cayó Lestrade a los infiernos. El chocolate se convirtió en el menor de sus problemas. No cruzaba palabra. Incapaz de seguir trabajando pidió una baja por estrés. Mycroft insistió en que se pidiera una excedencia. Podían vivir holgados con su sueldo. Greg se negó. Incluso contempló regresar a _su_ apartamento, lejos de la supervisión o al menos creerlo. Debió ser muy expresivo.

—Greg, por favor, quédate conmigo —Mycroft nunca suplicaba. Si había llegado hasta ahí, ¿qué no podría hacer?

—Con una condición.

—La que sea.

—Que dejes de fumar.

…

1 año y 3 meses más tarde, Lestrade tomó azúcar por última vez. Salvo excepciones. Como su tarta de boda. 6 meses más adelante, Mycroft donó a Sherlock su pitillera recién rellena, que John tiró sin miramientos. 2 meses después, Greg tiró la suya.

 _Hasta que el tiempo nos separe, Mycroft_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
